Where Is The Light In All This Darkness?
by NightRavers
Summary: Klaus has a new plan for himself.  He wants to get all of his things and move far away from Mystic Falls as possible.  Soon he realizes he made a mistake, Will he go back or will he stay out of everyone's lives forever.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is a new story that I made up for Klaus and Elena this time...hope you like it =)**

**Please read and comment, tell me what you think**

* * *

><p>Klaus POV<p>

"All I want to do is take my girl and get the hell out of this one pony town!" I yelled as I threw my glass of whiskey across the wall. I watched it as it shattered into tiny fragments all over the floor.

"And I shall help you, as long as you keep up your side of the bargain." _He_ pronounced.

"Yes, yes," I replied, ready to stake him at any moment.

"All I need to know is who you're referring to and where I may find her."

"Elena Gilbert," I said, sitting back down in my chair.

There was a pause, "Wait...isn't she the doppelganger?"

"Yes, Brother."


	2. Unknown Guest

Elena's POV

Walking over to my nightstand after brushing my hair and teeth, I picked up my phone as it began to vibrate for the fourth time in less than five minutes. _Damon, what does he want now?_

"What Damon?" I asked.

"Get over here, _NOW_!" He yelled in the phone.

"Wow, way to be dramatic Damon," I said into the phone. I could hear yelling over the phone, in the background. My voice went from joking to frightened. "Damon? What's wrong?" Just then I heard a scream in the background. "DAMON!" I yelled as I grabbed my car keys off of the bed stand and ran downstairs.

"Just stay where you are, alright." He said worried. "_DON'T_ leave your house and lock all your doors."

"What the...Why? What's happen-." Just as I opened the door there was a sway of motion before _he_ showed up at the door.

"Elena?" I could hear Damon at the other line of the phone. "Elena what's happening? What's wrong?"

_He_ cocked his head to the side, "Hello, Elena."

"Klaus."

"_Elena?_ Did you just say Klaus? Is he there?" Damon shouted over the phone, I could still hear yelling in the background as it got louder and louder.

"What...What...What are you doing here?" I asked Klaus as he stood, now leaning against the door frame staring into my face. His pupils then dilated and grew larger as he started to speak.

"You are to invite me in, Elena." He said.

My mind went blank and I could hear faint yelling over the phone, but Klaus' voice came clear to my mind. _Invite him in Elena, you can do it. _I thought to myself.

"ELENA! DON'T INVITE HIM IN!" Damon yelled over the phone.

Breaking free of the spacing out mode, I slammed the door and yelled, "NO!" I immediately ran up stairs and slammed the door to my bedroom. "Damon, Klaus' here!" He's downstairs in the-."

Just then my bedroom door fell to the ground with a huge, _crash! _Klaus stood in the doorway, making his way over to me as I stood by my window.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that all that community service work has payed off. You see I was simply being _nice._" He said, "I don't need your permission to come in."

He sped over to me and clasped his hand over my mouth as he pulled me against him. Gripping the phone I tried to yell, trying to get a message to Damon, anything. Klaus then clasped his other hand over the phone and pried it from my hand and pressed the speaker button as he threw it on the bed.

"Elena? Elena? What's happening?" Damon was yelling over the phone, "I'm almost to your place, hold on."

"I don't think that is necessary, Damon." Klaus spoke. "You see, she's kind of in a dilemma."

"Klaus," Damon slurred, "I swear, if you hurt her, I will _kill_ you!"

"I don't think you can." Klaus said with a chuckle. "When you give Elijah, I'll give Elena."

Klaus then hung up the phone.


	3. No Trust Here

**Sorry if this is kinda crappy, I dont have a lot of time to upload stories so...I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Damon POV<p>

"What the hell is he talking about Stefan?" I yelled at him from across the room.

"Elijah, his brother, I killed him." Stefan stated as he sat on the couch right in front of the fire. He sipped his glass of Whiskey down as he spoke gently. "If Klaus wants to play games, then let him play. If he wants to screw with my life, well I'll screw with his."

I sped over to him and grabbed him by his arms as I shoved him off of the couch and to the ground. "What the hell is that suppose to mean, Stefan." I yelled raising my hands above my head, and into the air. "He has Elena, don't you get that? He has her!"

"What does it matter to me if he has her or not? It's not like he can kill her or anything." Stefan said as he started to sit up."

"What does it matter? Huh lets see here, we'll never, NEVER, be able to see her again. With our luck he will torture her or something and then drain the blood from her." I screamed at his face. "So does it matter, brother?"

Stefan got to his feet and started to walk around in circles. "It's not my problem anymore, Damon. I don't care about her anymore."

"Well I do!"

He sped up to me and stood right in front of my face, "What makes her so important, Damon?"

"We…We kissed, alright." I yelled at his face.

Stefan picked me up with one hand to my neck and threw me across the room. "She's _mine,_ don't you get it?_ My _girl, not yours!"

"Well you gave that title up the last time you decided to try and kill her. Oh, and wait, didn't you also treat her like trash and tell her that you didn't want to be with her?" I asked. I could see on his face that he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Where's Elijah?"

His face then grew cold as he replied, "In the cellar."

Stepping away from Stefan, I started to walk toward the door to the cellar. Just as I opened the door, something crashed on my head and I tumbled to the ground with a hard thud. Looking up I could see Stefan standing over me. He then took out a needle and stabbed me with it as my mind started to go fuzzy. Vervain. Stefan then dragged me into the cellar and shut the door. Before he left, I could hear him mutter one last sentence before I was consumed in utter darkness.

"You're not going to ruin my plan, Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please comment and tell me what you think<strong>


	4. The Monster Of My Eyes

**Hey guys thx for reading and sorry its been a while plz comment and tell me what you think thx**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

Head pounding, body shaking, what was there to worry about? I mean besides the fact that I just had an unexpected meeting with one of the Original Vampires, in my bedroom! Not counting the fact that I had woken up, after not remembering even going to sleep, on king size bed in a bedroom that was styled in a kind of Europe style way.

Looking around the room, from laying still on the bed, I spotted two doors. One of the doors were to the left of the bed and the other one stood on the other side of the room, to the right of the two sets of large, double doors that looked obviously like the closets. But why two? There was two different nightstands on both sides of the bed and a cabinet of liquor bottles inside with a small table of a few of glasses. The windows to the left of the bed were open bringing in a slight breeze of the summer air.

Pushing the covers off of myself, I saw that my clothes had been changed. I don't recall ever changing them though. I looked at my new clothes that I mysteriously got into, a short black dress that wasn't really finger length, and with skinny shoulder straps.

Stepping off of the bed, I started for the door to the left of the bed and opened it. Inside was a large bathroom, shower, bath, sink, floors and walls were as white as snow, counters had a granite top. It was large and by the looks of it we were not anywhere near Mystic Falls anymore. I turned around and started toward the other door. Hand gripped the door knob as I tried to turn it. Nope, locked.

Spinning around, I headed to the window, and looking outside was like looking at a painting. You could see miles away of nothing but plain grass and halfway back some trees that turned into a forest. Just beyond that you could barely just barely make out the small flock of houses set up. A town! Looking down, I realized that we were at least twenty maybe forty feet above ground. I could jump and die. I could stand my ground and fight. But would it work?

_What do you thing my lovely?_ _Him_! I had heard him! Looking around I didn't see him anywhere in sight. Where is he. Where is his voice coming from. _Look outside, my lovely._ I turned around slowly and looked out. Just down below me, I could see him. He was standing in the clear plain grass in the middle of the yard. _Its about time you wake up. You were out for quite a while. I was beginning to wonder if you had gone into a comma or something._ He said again. How could I hear him.

I began to back away from the window when I bumped into something. Turning around in a hurry I saw _Him_ standing right there. Trying to flee from his presence, I turned and ran into the bathroom slamming the door harshly behind me. Reaching my hand for the lock, I couldn't turn it. Was it stuck? No, it wasn't there. I backed away from the door slowly as the door came flying open.

He came at me chuckling. "You thought I would be that stupid to leave locks on the doors where you can get to them. Nope. And don't even think about running home, because well, you can't." He laughed again and grabbed my upper right arm dragging me beside him as I struggled against his hold.

"No! Let. Me. Go." I yelled at his face.

"No." Klaus then lead me back into the room and then he turned me so I faced him. Then I spit in his face, slid out of his grasp and ran for the door once again hopping that it would be unlocked. Of course, It wasn't. "You little BITCH!" He yelled, wiping the spit from his face as he sped over to me and slapped me across the face. On the impact of his hit, I fell to the floor.

The door opened and a women, who looked to be as my age spoke, "Mr. Niklaus, is everything alright, I heard a ruckus."

"Everything's fine, now leave us."

She then nodded and closed the door behind her. All I could see then was his dark eyes looking down at me as he came forth. Closer, Closer until he was right in front of me. A Scream came out of my mouth before it was to late.


	5. Consequences

**Thank You guys for reading, please comment and tell me what you think. Thx.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

"All things happen for a reason, whether you know it or not." Klaus began to recite, as if it was a hidden rule that everyone should follow. "What should happen from this moment on it is up to you to decide." He paused for a moment. "All actions have consequences and they shall be carried out for the grater good of both yours and my well being.

Yanking up on the ropes which held my body down, I screamed at him to let me go. "Let. Me. Go. Klaus!" I struggled against every instinct in my body and began to fight against _him._ "Klaus, I don't belong here! Let me go."

You know, when I was planning out my day and escape route; I didn't imagine that I would be strapped to a chair in the middle of the basement, or cellar. I was planning on how in the world was I going to get out of here, before it's too late; not how do I get farther involved with all this.

I could smell the faint smell of mildew from the basement walls, flooding in from all sides. There were faint sounds of drips, as if the water was leaking from the pipes. I could see that I was in the middle of the basement, and out from the corner of my eyes I could faintly see a few small doors on both sides of the hallway. I watched the stairs in front of me, watching, praying that someone would come and find me.

Klaus then came into view and I tried to hide the fear inside myself, which kept wanting to creep out. "Are you listening to me!" He yelled in protest, grabbing my chin, facing it toward his face. "You WILL listen to me when I am talking to you." I could tell this wasn't a statement of curiosity, it was a statement of "you better do it or die."

"What are you going to to do? You can't hurt me. You obviously need me for something, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." I stated.

He let go of my chin and turned his back on me, taking a few steps and then turning rapidly back toward me. Pointing his finger in my face, "Your right, but what you don't realize is that I can get what I want pretty easily. Let's see what a friend of mine would like to say about that."

Just then, footsteps began to come louder, descending down the stairs. I could see two sets of feet and then I could see two sets of people. Struggling against my restraints, I screamed, "CAROLINE!"

Elijah descended down the stairs with Caroline yanked behind him. Her hands were bound behind her and her mouth taped shut. There was a thick, sleek of blood running down the side of her face. As they both reached the basement floor, Elijah tossed Caroline onto the hard, cold floor.

"My job is done now, brother. I have paid off my debt to you for saving me, now I must ask you to not ask me to do anything, of this sort, again." Elijah's delicate voice filled the air. Elijah then took a few steps, and looked around the room. His eyes then rested on me, for a moment, and flickered quickly to Klaus'. "Brother, what are you doing? You gave them your word that you would let her go!"

"Yes," Klaus replied, "That is why I asked you to bring BONNIE instead. She is more use to me than this new born, pathetic, so called, 'vampire'!

"A witch yes, but she could not be found." Elijah threw back.

Klaus then walked over to me, taking apart the restraints that bound me to the chair. Standing up, I raised my fist to throw a punch at him but he then reluctantly shoved me back. "Get her out of here." When no one moved he yelled louder, "NOW!"

Elijah grabbed my arm, hauling me out of the room, and up the stairs. He led me through a series of hallways and doors, of which I could not memorize before we reached the blinding light. As Elijah opened the door, the light flooded in blinding me. _How long has it been since I've seen the sun? Or been outside?_ I thought.

"Too long. Almost three days if I'm correct." Elijah spoke. "Come along. I'll drive you home." He said.

"What about Caroline?" I asked.

"I don't know, he tells me to do something, and I do it. If not, I shall die and he shall be the one to do it."

I turned around heading back inside the house. "I'm not leaving without her!"

Elijah grabbed my arm and pulled be back, so I fell hard against his chest. "You don't have a choice." He said, walking backwards and pulling me with him. Throwing me inside the backseat of a small car.

"I do to have a choice!" I yelled. "Let. Me. Go. Elijah."

He grabbed my arms and I stared into his face. "You asked Klaus to let you go and he did, you pissed Klaus off and he gets revenge, this is his way." He sighed. "Please, don't make a scene. Don't scream, cry, or try to escape because I will drag you back anyways."

A tear slipped down my check and he wiped it away quickly. He shut the back door and got into the front seat, starting the engine up, and driving away. The only thought that had ever crossed my mind was, _What was his plan, and what was he going to do with Caroline._


	6. The Days Seem Lost

**Thank you for all the reviews, and thank you for reading. I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

Leaving Caroline there with Klaus, was probably one of the most hardest things I have ever had to do in my life. I have known Caroline since, well, ever. All she has ever done was help me and what do I do? I got her turned into a vampire, almost killed on numerous occasions, and now I'm just leaving her to Klaus' advantage. What kind of friend am I?

The Grill, I watched as we passed by, seeing Damon walking out into the light. Even though I wasn't right up next to him, I could still tell that he was totally drunk. I stopped for a moment out in the middle of the side walk and started to get a just of his surroundings. I think just then a spark flew across his mind as he thought to look at the car passing by. As his eyes followed the car, I thought he was just about to have a heart attack.

"Elena?" He asked as he saw me in the back seat.

I threw my hands up to the window looking at Damon as we passed by. "Damon," I whispered.

Elijah then stepped on the gas and we sped faster away, until I couldn't see him anymore. He was just a faded dot in the distance. "Don't worry, you'll be able to see him soon." Elijah spoke softly as if this was just a game.

"How could you do this? How could you be apart of your _brother's _plans? I thought we had a deal?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Its not my choice to make Elena. You must understand my brother and his will." He turned to face me. "If he wants something, you better damn well give it to him before he cuts your head off." He smiles. "In this case, he want's you, and he doesn't care what the cost."

I flinch in my seat and decide to look out the window. I could see houses flying past my vision and people looking at us strangely. A few moments more, we then pulled up in front of my house, and Elijah stopped the car.

"This is it," Elijah said.

"What now? What about Caroline?"

"If Klaus wants to talk, he will find you. If not then, your on your own."

"What?"

"Sorry Elena, but you must go now."

I opened the door and slid out of the car. Just as my feet hit the ground I was then shoved, protectively, behind a body; and the car slid away fast. He then turned around slowly putting his arms around me, bringing me in for a hug.

"Oh my gosh Elena," Damon said. "Do you have any idea how freaked out I was?"

"You? I was at _Klaus'_ hand and you didn't even try to find me!" I yelled, breaking out of his hold. "Now he has Caroline! _Caroline!_"

Damon grabbed my hand and led me inside the house. "Elena, I…We have to tell you something."

I looked from Damon's face to around the room. Bonnie sat on the couch with Alaric, Stefan, and Matt. "What…What's going on?" I could tell that Bonnie was crying, and everyone else was on the bridge of tears.

Damon led me to the chair and set me down. "Elena, It's Jeremy."

Just then, I didn't know what to think. My mind just shut down. What else more could possibly happen to me? A tear escaped my eye. "What…What happened?"

"Elena, he's dead." Stefan said quietly.

"No…no…he moved. We made him forget and he moved on. No one knew where he was except us. WE made him forget us all. How could….how could this happen?" I rambled on.

Stefan got up off of the couch and went over to stand next to me, as he put his hands on my shoulders. "He's not dead yet, it's just that Klaus…one of his hybrids bit Jeremy and…with the ring going all crazy on him, Jeremy's having the same effect of the bite as if he were a vampire." He paused. "Elena, he's dying, slowly."

"Oh…Oh god no." I began to break down, not being able to hold it in much longer. "And Klaus is the only one to save him, right?"

"Unfortunately yes." Damon replied. "But-"

"Where is he?"

"Elena-"

"WHERE. IS. HE!"

"Upstairs, in his room." Bonnie said quietly.

I got up and ran up the stairs, into his room, and slammed the door shut behind me. I looked at Jeremy laying limp on the bed. There was sweat running down his forehead and you could see the bite clearly on his arm as it spread up toward his shoulder. I walked over and sat on his bed, at his feet. Jeremy stirred in his unconscious state and he cried out in pain. I stroked his leg a few times and then got up.

"I promise I'll make it better. Jer."

I got up off of the bed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello, my love. What can I do for you?" He said.

"A trade." I stated. "Caroline and Jeremy for me."

"A trade?" He restated. "I call that more of a demand."

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"I want you, come with me, and you can have your pity Caroline and Jeremy for it."

"What do you want me for? Where?" I couldn't help but to have my curiosity run free.

"Its not for you to know, just say yes and I'll be on my way to making the arrangements."

"How do I know-"

Just then I heard footsteps coming quickly up the stairs and the door to Jeremy's room flew open. Elijah stood there, in the doorway, reaching for something in his pocket. Damon then appeared behind with Stefan and then all hell broke loose. Both Stefan and Damon began to lash out at Elijah and they were winning; the next minute, Elijah was winning. I stepped back to the window and started to yell at them to stop.

"Elena get out of here!" Damon yelled.

"NO!"

"You're saying no to my offer?" Klaus asked on the line. "Clearly your not thinking right."

"Yes," I whispered into the phone. "Yes."

"That's more like it. Lets say I'll pick you up at…oh now."

Klaus then appeared in the doorway. The fighting stopped and the Salvatore's scattered to protect me. Standing in front of me, they began to close me into a box against the wall, preventing me from seeing both of them.

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon Asked.

"To take my things and leave this pity town."

"Well Elena is not your 'things'." Stefan said.

"Well sorry to break the news to you but she is now."

"What are you talking about?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Elena," Klaus responded.

They both turned to look at me furiously. "What is he talking about."

"I made a deal, Damon. I'm his."

"WHAT!" Damon yelled. "What the hell?"

"Sorry mate," Klaus smirked.

"Don't you fucken sorry me! She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Fine with me, you can watch Jeremy die slowly and then you can watch as I kill Caroline very, very slowly. It's your choice."

I stepped out from behind the Salvatore's and walked in the middle of Stefan and Damon, and Klaus and Elijah. "I made a deal. Heal Jeremy and let Caroline go, and I will go with you." I said.

Klaus tossed a red bottle at Damon, "Here, he's healed." Klaus held out his arm and gestured for me to take it. "Shall we."

"Caroline."

"She's free as of this moment."

I turned around, "I'm sorry."

Damon took my hand, "I will find you." He whispered.

Stefan looked in my eyes and then whispered, "I'm sorry Elena. I can't let you do this."

Stefan grabbed my arm and pulled me out the window with him, glass shattering underneath my feet as I fell. Just as it was on impact I could feel the ground as it came up from underneath me as people screamed my name, and the world went dark. The only thought that I last had was _I'm sorry, flooded through my mind._


	7. Dead and Gone

**Thank You guys for reading, please comment and tell me what you think. Thx.**

* * *

><p>Stefan<p>

I hate how people boss me around like I'm a damn animal. I wonder if that's how Elena feels when I won't let her make her own choices. What am I suppose to do? I have to keep Elena away from Klaus but eventually she's start to hate me. I know it and it's unavoidable. So what am I suppose to do?

Running through the woods, Elena's hair is flying in my face. She lays here in my arms, unconscious and unaware of what is happening. Spotting the Mystic Falls Cemetery, I quickly run in and find my car parked exactly were I put it last, next to the spot Elena visits every day, Gilbert's headstone. I open the passenger door and set Elena in the seat gently, strapping her in with the seatbelt. I then get into the driver's seat and start the car, heading anywhere as far from Mystic Falls as possible.

Road signs passed by the car at full speed as I pushed 155 on the speedometer. In the seat behind me, a movement began to stir me back to the reality. Elena straightened up in the seat and I could see her trying to figure out what is going on. I don't blame her, the only thing she probably remembers was talking with Klaus and then flying out the window.

Elena looked over to see me in the driver's seat driving, "Stefan….What…What are you doing? Where's Klaus…Jeremy…Damon? What's going on?"

Glancing over at Elena, "Just sit back and relax, we're leaving, for good."

Elena's mind looked like it began to comprehend what was going on. "Stefan, slow down….stop…We have to go back!"

"No we don't, I'm taking you out of town, we're never coming back."

Elena had her hand on my arm trying to get my attention, "You don't get it Stefan, he'll kill Jeremy! He'll kill you if I don't go with him! GO BACK!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Elena, I'm not letting you go back there. Not now, and probably not ever."

"You can't keep me with you, Stefan." Elena said quietly.

"Want to bet?"

"Stefan, I want to go back, now!"

"No, I won't let you."

Just at that very moment, a sound came from within my jacket. My phone! I quickly reached for it and pressed the answer button when Stefan quickly snatched it from my hands and spoke.

"Hello." There was a pause and then he sighed, setting the phone in the middle of the both of us, putting it on speaker. "Ok, you're on speaker, now what do you want?"

"Elena?" An angry British accent came into hearing.

"Y…Yea."

"I thought we had a deal? You know what this is going to cost you, don't you?" There was a slight pause, in which Klaus sighed. I could hear a ruffling of noises and then a small, weak voice was put on the phone.

"E…Elena, don't. Promise me you wont-"

He was cut off by the roughness of Klaus' voice. "Now Elena, if you don't abide by your promise, you know that I can easily kill him. It's not that much of a problem for me, I still have Caroline with me too. What one shall I start with?"

"No…no, please no. I promised, you made a deal Klaus, you can't go back on it."

"I don't see you here, by my side, do I?"

"Stefan, go back….GO BACK!"

"Sorry Klaus, not happening!"

"Klaus, no…Don't…Please….No….I Promised!"

"Do you Elena?" He asked.

Stefan was about to hang up the phone when I yelled a quick, "YES!"

"We'll be in touch-"

Stefan hung up the phone and then threw it out the window, and I could hear it hitting the pavement, crashing into small pieces. I sat back in the seat hoping, no praying that he wouldn't hurt Jeremy or Caroline. If anything ever happened to them I would-

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell I'm turning around and bringing you back there so you can be one of his, _toys_ that he just plays with and hurts. I won't ever do anything like that to you, I hope you know that."

"Well you're doing it right now! You don't give a damn whether or not he kills my brother or my friend, all you care about is me! Stop caring about me! You have to care about others too. This is not all about me, us, or what ever the hell you're thinking, the people that I care about are dying out there and it's all because of me, and you're just making it a whole hell of a lot worse!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Elena, but that's still not going to change the fact that I'm not bringing you back-"

Behind us a cop flashed his sirens and began to catch up to us. Shit! For a moment, I forgot how I was going one-hundred and fifty five in a fifty five mile an hour street. Shit! The last thing we need is to end up on the most wanted list for having a cop chace. I glanced over at Elena freaking out in the passanger seat and then back out to the road. Shit!

Quickly, I slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road, I can just compel them to leave and that they haven't saw anything. It's no big issue, not unless they work for Klaus, in that case, we are on the run. Turning the engine off, I roll down my window and wait for the stupid cop to come up to the door, but no one did. Looking in the rear view mirror, no one was in the cop car behind us. Elena gave me the look that said 'What the fuck?' and I gave her a shrug and then started the car back up but then was thrown from the car. Elena gave a scream and tried to get out of the car, but I had forgotten that I locked the doors, to prevent her from commiting suicide or something.

Klaus stood above me and smiled, one of his petty smiles. "Well, Stefan, it seems as if I had won again." Klaus then lashed out and kicked me repeatedly in the ribs. "That...is for taking my doppleganger." A few more kicks, "That...is for breaking my sister's heart." A few more kicks. "That...was for the fun of it."

There were heavy footsteps comming closer, looking up Elena had figured to go out the passanger door, and was now running toward us. Klaus still repeatidly kicking me, didn't notice until Elena was right behind him. In which reaction to this he spun around and grabbed a hold of her before she could get to me.

"STEFAN!" Struggling against Klaus' hold she tried to come to me, which I appriciate it, but she was as good as dead in his hands. "LET...ME...GO...KLAUS!" She yelled kicking and screaming in his grasp.

"Oh come on love," I could see his moves that he was putting on her, trying me make me agitated. He stood behind her now, lips pressed to her ear and arms rapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. "You don't want him. You can do so much better, don't you think?"

"Dont touch her!" I yelled getting up to my feet, I stumbled as he came at me and stabbed a needle into my neck making me start hyperventelating. "What...what...the...hell...is...that!" I fell to the ground, body twitching.

Elena ran to my side, putting her arms around me, trying to help me up but then a forse pulled her back. Looking up I see Klaus carring her back a few steps and then turned her to face him. I could hear a mumbling of pleas and cries comming from Elena, but the thing I was most concintrated on was what he was saying.

"Kiss me, like you mean it, like you want me."

"No." Elena whimpered.

"No? Let's try this again now shall we? I want you to kiss me like you want me."

"No, Klaus!"

At that moment, I think that he had realized that Elena was still wearing my necklace around her neck and she couldn't me compelled. He grabbed the necklace, and with one swift motion, he broke it off her neck, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Now, Love, I wan't you to kiss me. Not like you would some random guy, but like you would as if you wanted me, _bad._

Elena, not willing to do anything but as of what he asked of her, snakes her hands around his neck, and kisses him. Not some peck on the lips, but a full out, kiss. I still lay on the ground, not jerking anymore, but paralized. I can't feel my body. Klaus pushes Elena off of him, walkes over to me and begins to talk.

"I'm sorry Brother, but we're on a tight scedual."

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

I was stunned after Klaus pulled me off of him. _I thought he wanted me, I love-_. Shut the fuck up, what am I saying? I look over to see where Klaus had gone to, and see him over by Stefan. Oh my gosh, he's going to kill him. Hopping to my senses, I run over to them both and begin to pry Klaus off of Stefan.

"What the hell are you doing, Klaus? I thought we had a deal!"

Klaus let go of Stefan, and paid all of his attention to me, "Go wait in the car, Elena."

My body then turned around and began to walk toward the car involuntarily. Shit. "Klaus, stop...Stop!"

There was a crack and then silence. Klaus' footsteps increased speed and he was right by me in a mater of seconds. Pulling on my hair he directed me in the front, passanger seat and threw me in. Him getting into the driver's seat, started the car up, and left. Leaving Stefan behind, dead on the side of the street.


	8. This Is Where The Fun Begins

**Oh my word, I'm so sorry. After I posted the last chapters, I realized I accidently started talking in Elena's POV instead of Stefan's. I'll redo it when I can get to it. I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks for reading my story, please review and I would really like your guys' thoughts, even if you don't like it or you realize I did something wrong, I'm all ears. I would like to improve my writting so if you have comments or concerns please, go for it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

The minute he threw me in this car, both Klaus and I knew that this was not anymore voluntarily. Klaus had me and he wouldn't let me go, now that he has me in his grasp. He wouldn't let me out of sight. Hell he would probably make me be his own fucken dog, well dog that gives blood to their owner. What the hell does he want me for?

As if he knew what I was thinking, he began, "You know we still haven't finished discussing our, punishment." He chuckled.

I turn to look at him, "What is there to talk about? I'm here so you should be grateful, instead you're already thinking of plans to destroy me!"

"You're right I am thinking of plans to destroy you." He paused for a moment. "You're a lot funner if your weak, if something else is controlling you."

"Yea? Well looks like you're out of luck." I replied and laughed in his face.

He just gave me a smirk, "Yea, alright you can keep believing that Love."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I will call you as I please, _Love._" He said.

After a few miles, I finally got sick and tired of the silence and said, "Where the fuck are you taking me Klaus?"

"Remember that house, a little ways away from Mystic Falls?" He asked.

I nodded, "What about it?"

"That's where we're going."

I still had the layout plan of the house in my mind, fresh. I knew how to get from there to Mystic Falls, as long as the stupid hybrid was out of my way. All I have to do is find some way to have him distracted, and I can slip out, no problem. Many thoughts were running through my mind at once but the one thought that hadn't crossed my mind, was-

"Brother." Elijah nodded at Klaus as we pulled in the driveway to his mansion. Klaus had his windows open and the voices were flowing in as if a tsunami had hit us unexpectedly. "They're here."

Klaus chuckled, "So I've heard."

Klaus then shut the car off, as soon as we were up by the front door and sped around to my side, opening up the door and giving me a hand out. I look up at him curiously with a kind of shock. "Now you want to act like a gentleman?" I ask. "Nice try, but I think you have to do better than that." Getting out of the car, I didn't give Klaus a second glance, nor did I have him help me out.

"Why can't you appreciate what I do for one second!" He yells behind me. Using his speed, he flashed in front of me, holding me in place, in front of him. "Now, when we go in there, I want you to behave. For all my family knows, we are a thing and I want to keep it that way. Got it."

I stared up at him, "Yea, whatever." His hand came upon my arm in a crushing grip. I yelped in shock and tried to claw his hands off of me. "Klaus, stop...Klaus, you're hurting me. Klaus."

"Got. It?"

"Fine."

"Good."

He grabbed my hand in his and dragged me along side of him, as we walked toward the house together. The doors opened before us, and a young girl stood before us. Her hair was a silky brown color and long. She wore a simple outfit: Blue jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"Mr. Nicklaus, sir," She said softley and gave a quick nod. "Your family is here sir, they are in the study."

"Yes, thank you Aliana." Klaus replied and walked passed her.

I followed beside him as he led us through a series of twists and turns and came to stand before a set of two double doors. I could hear him take a deep breath and then he opened the door, revealing a young girl and three men standing and observing the study. They all looked up the moment the door opened, and a smile came to everyone's lips except the woman's.

"Rebekah dear, nice to see you again." Klaus said, dropping my hand and placing his hand on my lower back, pulling me closer to him. It took ever ounce of my will to not lash out at him.

"Yea, whatever Klaus." She then directed her attention to me. "Who's your toy?"

Before I could say a word Klaus jumped in, "This is Elena Gilbert, and she's the doppleganner."

Looks in the room were exchanged and no one dared to speak for what felt like hours. The room's aura turned from happy to a shallow dark black. What's going on? I ask myself.

"Klaus, look you can't just think that she'll fix all your problems brother." Elijah said.

Klaus then glared at him, "Well for your information brother she and I are actually in love."

My mouth dropped and they all stared at us in silence. Klaus then turned toward me and bent down to my level, kissing me softly on the lips. I broke the kiss and slapped him across the face. His face showed a large amount of shock and I turned and left him to deal with his siblings. I said fuck it and ran straight for the front door, running out of it and began walking toward the road. I got to the end of the driveway before a body flashed before me and pulled me back toward the house. Klaus.

"You. Little. Bitch!" He screamed in my face, dragging me back to the house in a death grip. "I ask you to do one fucken thing and you screw that up!" He then reached the stairs, yanking me up them. "You are a spoiled, little, fucken, whore!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared up at him at the top step trying to pull me with him. When it finally sunk in that I wasn't going to move he sighed, walked down to me, and threw me over his shoulders.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I yell, pounding on his back.

He stops at a door and opens it, throwing me down on a large bed, then closes and locks the door behind him. He then starts to pace across the room, with his hand held to his chin. After a few minutes of this, he stops in front of me, bends down to my eye level.

"I don't know what to do with you." He says. "I want to be nice, but with you...I just cant." He paused for a moment and then continued. "You know what? I think you need to learn a little leason. I think you need to know what you're up against, _Love._"

He retreated from my presence and then reapeared before me. Walking closer to me with that look of his, I couldn't help but to move back farther on the bed. Once I reached the head board of the bed, he was already on the bed, crawling toward me. I tried to make my escape by rolling off the bed, but he caught my arms and held them down as he tied them to the head board. Once he was done with that, he retreated off the bed and examined me as I tried, helplessly, to get out of this hold of his.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" I say in a barley hearable whisper.

"Teaching you a leason, Love. I can't have you trying to run from me, every second of the day, now can I?" Klaus said and then shakes his head. "No, I can't. I can't have an eye on you every minute of the day."

"Klaus, don't...You-." I was cut off by him placing his tie over my mouth, preventing me from talking.

"There, that's better, now isn't it?"

Klaus looked down to my button up shirt and ripped it off in a heart beat. Looking down at him shocked, I tried to struggle beneath his hold. He laughed and then placed a small kiss on my throat, enough to make me shiver, and then made a trail down to my stomach. I could see his dark eyes looking up at me and smirking.

"Shall we get right to it, or shall we have a little fun?" He asks.

I shake my head, trying to yell beneath my restrait, but all that would come out was a muffled scream. His hands explored ever inch of my body as he tormented me. His hands kneeding and playing with my breasts and his tormenting touch. His hands then left them, traveling further down unbuttoning my jeans and slidding them off slowly. I looked in his eyes, seeing the hunger and greed in his face. Quickly I kneed him in the crotch and watch him double back in pain.

"You. Bitch!" He screamed in my face. "Next time."

He bit into my neck, sending shock waves of pain through my body. I screamed through the restraint and tried to kick at him, but he reflected them with his hands. My body soon became weak and I knew what he wanted. He wanted me weak enough to know what he was doing but so that I wouldn't interfear with him. After another moment, he let me go and proceeded his attack.

"You know, if you would have been a little nicer to me, we could have had fun at this." He says and then enters within me.


	9. One Hell Of A Day

**Thank You For Reading I really Apriciate it. Please Review And Tell Me What You Think. Thx.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

Awakening to the sight of the sunlight, shinning in through the large window, I roll over and pull the covers over my head. I then twist and turn to get back into a comfortable position when my head hits a hard object. What the hell? I look up and see a quiet relaxed hybrid sleeping softly on the bed next to me. Trying not to make a sound, I roll back over to my side of the bed and start to plan my get away. Quietly, I get up out of the bed and tip toe over to the door, trying not to make a sound, for no one wants Klaus to awaken.

As I reach the door, I open it a crack and hear the small creek of the door. My head snaps around quickly, seeing Klaus still asleep on the bed. I sigh and continue to open the door and then walking out of the room. I then begin to sprint down the hallway until I hear someone coming up the stairs. I quickly dunk out of the way and wait for the young maid to pass. I quickly sneak past her and then begin running down the stairs. I hear a quiet laughter and then I hit something hard and trip. Though I never made it to the ground, for someone was holding me up.

"Where do you think your going, Love?" Klaus says.

I let out a sigh and he laughs, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me back up the stairs and into the room. He lets me fall onto the bed, as he takes a few steps back, examining me up and down.

"What!" I yell in his face.

He comes forward, leaning on the bed posts on the back of the bed, and smiles. "What do you think you were going to do? Run out of here screaming Bloody Mary, asking for help?" He chuckles at the thought of it. "No one can save you, not my family, not my servents, not anyone."

I look up into his dark black eyes expecting to find some hint of light, but there was nothing. I sigh. "What do you want with me Klaus?"

Klaus gave a chuckle and then walked toward the door shouting out of the room, "Ariana!" Then facing back to me he simply says, "You have no idea, do you?"

"Oh my goodness! Yes I know, of course i do. That's why I'm asking you the bloody question! Now answer me!"

A young girl walks into the room quite swiftly and bows to Klaus, "Yes Master?"

"Elena, this is Ariana, your servent, or what ever you want to call her." He looked back at the young girl, "Did you get her those clothes that I sent for?"

"Yes Sir, they are already placed away in your closet."

Klaus nodded, "Thank you." He left the room, but not without his one last threat of security. "Elena, do try to escape, and you'll end up not liking the results too much. That I promise you." With that he left.

"What would you like to wear, Miss?" Ariana quietly says.

"I...Wear?"

"Yes Miss. The Master has picked up a fine selection of new outfits, only fitted to your size and his liking."

Ariana opened the closet doors across the room and I could see all of the colors and selections she was talking about. Damn did Klaus have money, or resources. I retreated from the bed slowly, observing what all there was to see. They were nothing but dresses and skirts. As if he was dressing me, like Katherine. Why? Backing away slowly, I reminded myself that I'm not staying here long, and that I really didn't need any dresses to wear, I would just wear my clothes I came in here before in.

"Miss, what is your choice?"

"I...Where are my clothes from yesterday?"

"In the garbage of course." She paused as if waiting for me to agree. When I didn't she continued. "Master didn't like your clothes you have came in, so he got you a brand new selection. He is a picky one."

My mouth dropped. "Where is he?" I asked.

"I believe he must be in his study just at the end of the hall, Miss."

I looked in shock to her, just how big is this damn house?

"A robe?"

"Of course miss." She quickly retreaved one from the closet and helped me into it.

I opened the door and stumbled out of the room and down the hall to where Ariana had said he was. Opening the double doors, I see Klaus sitting at his big wooden desk. All along the walls throughout his study were shelves and shelves, filled a mile high with books. I was amazed at how much books were in here. I could never see him reading so much.

Klaus lifted his face from his books and pappers looking up at me as I stumble across the room to stand in front of him. His smile widened. "Yes, dear?"

I slammed my hands down on his desk, "DON'T YOU YES DEAR ME, YOU BASTARD!"

He pushed the chair out from underneath him, motioning for Ariana to close the door and leave. Standing to his feet, he made his way over to stand beside me. Wraping his arms around my waist he whispered quietly in my ear, "You will not be a pain in my ass; not today and not ever, as long as your in my house. You understand?"

Crossing my arms across my chest, I tilted my head to the side, so I could just get a small glimpse of Klaus. "I'm not going to be your fucken Barbie doll, if you wanted a doll, go out and fetch yourself one."

"Oh, but darling, I did." He paused, as his breath sent chills across my spine. "It's you."

With that I pushed him away and walked to the large window across his study, overlooking most of what I could see out of my bedroom window. Looking out, I could just barely see the town, but at least it was more than I could see from in my room. I couldn't help but to think what everyone was doing right this minute. Are they all alright? What about Jer? With that, I leaned my head on the window and crossed my arms across my chest, while a freash flow of tears escaped my eyes.

A pair of arms wraped around my waist and pushed me close, their warm embrase keeping me from loosing all of my insanity. "Shhh." Klaus' sweet lips came to my ears, whispering sweet words of comfort, filled with poison. "It's okay. I promise."

Tears came out heavier now and I wanted to do everything I could to stop them, but I couldn't. I wanted more than anything to stay strong and to get the hell away from Klaus of all people, but I couldn't. Every thought, every image, every memory came at me all at once. Would I ever see them again? Will they stay safe now that I'm gone and out of their life? I leaned back on Klaus' broad chest and weeped.

Klaus lead me over to a small couch in the middle of the study and sat down, while I laid across, my head resting upon his lap. His strong, firm hands stroked my hair calmly; almost as if he knew every move to calm a girl down. After a little time, my eyes felt heavy and the world grew a little darker.

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV<p>

"I don't fucken give a damn! You get that?" I yelled into the phone. "I want you to get it done. What was that? You don't get it Tyler, I want those Salvators out of my way." Finally fed up I hung up on him and set the phone down on the desk, careful not to break yet another cell phone.

Picking up the books and papers, I decided not to worry too much on all of this crap. Just as I was about to pack up for the day, the door opened up wide and my doppleganner rushed in. Along side her was the maid I asigned to her, Ariana. Her face was pale white as she tried to not interfere with either me nor Elena. I loved the fact that now was the time dear Elena was about to speak up for herself and 'make me regret it' as she would probably say. She always looked so cute to me when she was all steamed up and hopping mad with rage.

My smile widened as she came closer, "Yes Dear?"

"DON'T YOU YES DEAR ME, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled.

It took every ounce of my will power not to lash out and take her right her. To show her that she is still in my house, in my presence. Instead I pushed the chair out from underneath me and snuck up right behind her, whispering seductivly. "You will not be a pain in my ass; not today and not ever, as long as your in my house. You understand?"

I could just see the side of her face, as she tried to turn to see the whole of me, as she raged out. "I'm not going to be your fucken Barbie doll, if you wanted a doll, go out and fetch yourself one."

"Oh, but darling, I did." I paused for a moment, trying to send some kind of fright to her, and somehow it worked. I could sense chills going up her spine, and her heart racing. "It's you."

Just then she pushed away from me and stumbled to the window. Moments passed before the tears came and for some reason, I felt sorry for her. I felt bad for her. But why? I let out a sigh and walked behind her, trying to comfort her in anyway I could. "Shhh...It's okay, I promise." After a few more moments, she leaned up against me and I lead her to the couch hopping for her to simmer down. Her head lied across my lap, tears flowing down her cheeks, I slowly brushed her hair as she finally fell asleep.

For a few minutes I just let her lay there, but soon I grew annoyed and sent for Ariana to help Elena back into her bed. I then declared, only this once, that she be left alone for the rest of the day. That no one disturbs her for she needs time to adjust. After Ariana helped Elena from my study I closed the door and went back to sitting at my desk, doing nothing, for now.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

A small rustle next to me in my bed rustles me awake. My eyes immediatly shoot toward the window, but all that's there is the shadows of the night. What the...night? It was just day out. Looking over my shoulder quietly and saw Klaus sound asleep next to me. His arm laid gently over me, holding me close. I thought vampires don't sleep?

"We don't, Love."

Jolting to full awake mode, I quickly sat up in bed and flicked on the lamp beside my bed. Stupid Move, I thought to myself, trying to blind myself in the dead of night. Fully sitting up i glanced back over to Klaus, who is now sitting up also. "What are you doing in here?"

"Umm...You see Love, the last time I check this was still my house, and your obviously living in it."

"No thanks to you dragging me here _against_ my will." I spat.

He let out a chuckle. "Your so cute when your angry."

Taking the pillow from underneath me I smacked him with it and got up off the bed, heading for the 'small' bathroom. Before I even reached the door, Klaus flashed in front of me, blocking my path. His smile was fadded and his temper was growing, you could see it all within his eyes.

"Now, now. We still need to descuss our...arangements, don't we?" He stated.

"Klaus, it's the middle of the fucken night, don't you think you can leave me alone."

"No." He then moved out of the way and went back to the bed, laying down in his spot where he was a minute ago.

There was only one thing on my mind right now. This was going to be one hell of a long night.


	10. Careless

**Sorry that I haven't wrote for a while, long story short: my computer crashed and then I fixed it, then I didn't know what to write...So I guess thanks for reading and please review.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

I move swiftly into the bathroom and shut the door. No lock on the door meant that I would have to find something that could work as a lock, or I could just suck it up. I was in Klaus' home, and I was now one of Klaus' things, his own toy. Nothing that I could do would change that and we both knew it.

"As I was saying, Elena." Klaus began. "We have our arrangements to discuss, still."

Looking in the mirror, at my tangled hair and unbrushed teeth, I opened up the drawers underneath the sink to find exactly what I was looking for. Grabbing the hair brush I slid it through my hair a few times. "What is there to discuss?" I growl, now grabbing tooth paste and a brand new tooth brush still in its package.

"Well of course I still need your blood to make my hybrids, therefore I can't let you out of my sight, but there is also the priority of _personal_ enterntainment." He said.

After I finish brushing my teeth, I sat on the edge of the tub, not wanting to go anywhere near Klaus, so long as he was in this room with me.

"Personal Enterntainment?" I hesitate, clearly knowing what it means, but to afraid for him to confirm my fears.

There was a small chuckle behind the door and foot steps comming toward it. A moment later the door flew open and Klaus was standing in front of me. "Yes, Personal Entertainment." He said and kissed me rough on the lips and pulled me up on my feet. He then took my place, sitting on the side of the tub, pulling me down on his lap, facing him.

"Klaus, what are you doing?!" I struggle within his hold. "I'm not doing _this_ with you. I don't _love_ you."

Klaus' hands gripped my waist, holding me harder, so I couldn't move off his lap. His lips moved toward my earlobe, playfully bitting and licking. Then he whispered, "You don't have to _love_ me. Trust me, you'll like it." He paused, kissing my neck a few times. "You know," He starts to whisper once again, "I bet that those _Salvatores_ haven't even gave you what you want. What you desire most. I bet you they don't even touch you." Klaus' hands started to move up my hips, the robe with him, showing off my lacy panties and hips. "I can take you where you've never been before. I can take care of you, love."

I shivered beneath his touch. He knew exactly what to say to seduce a woman. His words, like music to my ears. His touch, like no one else's. No. I can't fall for this fool. I can't let him get the best of me. He's the devil.

"Klaus," I begin to say. "Stop. I don't...I don't want you. I don't want you to _take care_ of me or anything else, I just want you to leave me alone."

His hands stopped just below my breasts and his eyes glared into mine. I wanted to look away. I tried to look away, but his gaze held me in place.

"I _will_ take care of you, Love." Klaus growled. "There is no question about it." His lips claimed mine once again, then more gently he said, "Let me take care of you for once, without you fighting me. I know that you know you want it."

Without an answer, he moved us into the bedroom, and layed me down on the bed. I could see him down at the foot of the bed working to take his button up shirt off.

"Come here." I say softly.

Klaus climbs on the bed and over top of me, I grab his shirt and start tugging at the buttons, making them come loose. Once I get all of the buttons, I quickly pull off his shirt and throw it aside. Claiming my lips once again, he works his way down my neck, to my chest. I could feel his hands moving their way up my sides and finally comming to my belt that held my robe together. In one swift movement, it was open, revealing myself to him. Me being as shy as I am, covered myself with my hands.

"Don't." Klaus said firmly, removing my hands, and holding them above my head.

I watch him as he eyed every part of my body before doing his thing. He first began to kiss every inch of my body, as so it seemed. Then he let go of my hands to work his belt. I grabbed it eagerly and he slid off his pants, and my panties with him.

Klaus' grin widened, "I've wanted this for a long time, love." Then he entered within me, attacking my walls.

I moaned loudly, against my own will. Looking into Klaus' eyes, he was staring right into mine. His eyes darkening, and veins popping out of his face. Moving my neck to a better position for him, he smiled and bit hard into my neck sending waves of shock through me, and then filled with bliss. As he began to drink more, he thrust harder inside me and I went over the edge. A few moments later, he stopped drinking and bit his own wrist, sending his blood forcefully into my mouth despite my many protests. A moment later, he pulled out from within me and collapsed beside me on the bed.

"That was-"

"A mistake," I finished his sentence.

Getting under the covers, I pulled them over myself, not wanting Klaus to see any part of my naked body again. I turned away from his face, looking at the opposite wall.

"A mistake?" Klaus asked, clearly not knowing what to say.

Turning back toward him I said, "Yes, a mistake. I don't _love_ you. How can anyone possibly love _you_! You're a MONSTER!"

His jaw dropped a small bit, but just enough for me to catch it. His hand raised and backhanded me across the face. "You think of me as a monster now, but just wait, you will be beggin' on your knees for me. I can tell you that much, sweetie."

My head snapped back at him, "Sweetie? No one has the freakin' right to call me 'sweetie'! Not even you." I yell and slap him across his face.

His hands fight to grab my wrists, while I struggle with him, but finally he wins and presses me up against his hard chest. I struggle a little more, not wanting to be any more closer than what I have to be already. Although my struggling didn't do any good, Klaus never gave up, he just held on tighter, bruising my wrists more. I could even see, under his tight grasp, my skin turning purple and blue.

"Klaus, please, your hurting me." I sobbed.

"Good." He said and threw my arms back at me.

I quickly rolled over, facing away from him and craddled my wrists to my chest. I could feel Klaus moving toward me, placing one arm over me, pulling me back toward him. This time, I didn't bother struggling. I didn't bother to yell. I just layed there and sobbed to myself wishing I was back home. Soon Klaus fell asleep, and I could feel his breath along the back of my neck, sending chils up my spine. It took all of my will not to punch him in the face and walk out of here, even if he would catch me and drag me back, torture me, I dont care at this moment.


	11. Notice

Readers,

Thank you for commenting on all of my stories, and asking me to update them. I'm grateful to know that readers like you still read my fanfictions, and I want to thank you for that. You guys keep me writing.

I would like to apologize for not updating all summer. First of all I did not have a computer to update any of my stories on, therefore I typed my new chapters out on my phone (which was a pain) hoping that I could upload it from there. However it didn't work. I apologize for the inconvenience.

However I'm writing this notice to inform you all that I will not update any of my stories for a little while for personal reasons going on. I'm currently going through an extremely tough time right now, and I can't concentrate on writing anything at the moment. Just know that I am working on a chapter for each story, I just can't finish them at the moment.

I apologize for the inconvenience, and hope that you readers understand. Just know that I will update them soon, I just can't stand to pick up a pencil and write at the moment.

Sorry,

Kels


End file.
